


All in Good Time

by SweaterBanshee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Aaron Hotchner, You know; all the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee
Summary: Spencer's waited long enough.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write sweet slow morning sex but I woke up this morning and said ya know what? BONDAGE. So that's what I wrote. Bon appetit
> 
> Does my title suck? Yes! Am I going to change it? Probably not! (I wrote 3.7k words of fic I have no energy left for titles ok)

Spencer’s probably waited long enough by now.

Aaron idly swirls the scotch glass in his hand, the ice clinking against the glass. He estimates that he’s been sitting out in the living room for about twenty minutes. Maybe twenty-five. It’s a battle between Aaron’s desire to go back to the bedroom and finish what he started and the desire to keep Spencer waiting as long as possible. It feels almost masochistic to stay out here when he knows what’s waiting for him, but it’s worth it to torment Spencer a little longer.

Aaron gulps down the last of his scotch before setting it down on the coffee table- on a coaster, of course, or else Spencer would never let him hear the end of it. He gets up to stride down the hall, back to the bedroom, when he briefly pauses to look at himself in the mirror mounted on the wall beside him. He still looks relatively composed, aside from the way his breath is slightly heavier from the anticipation and the tension he can see in his jaw. Ultimately, it doesn’t matter; Aaron’s positive that he can’t look more undone than Spencer. 

Aaron resumes his walk down the hall, unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and rolling his sleeves to his elbows as he goes. He’ll have to remember to fetch his jacket and tie from where he left them on the couch, but he has more pressing matters to attend to. It doesn’t take long for Aaron to reach the bedroom door, and he allows himself a pause as his hand grasps the doorknob. He takes a steadying breath before he opens the door, and the sight that greets him makes the wait well worth it.

Spencer is situated on the bed exactly as Aaron left him; he’s naked, face-down on the bed, propped up on his knees, ass up. However, the real highlight is the positioning of Spencer’s arms: they’re bound behind him, his forearms overlapping in the center of his back. Nylon rope criss-crosses over Spencer’s back, holding his arms snugly against his torso. Aaron lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, thankful that he’d taken that extra breath before coming in.

As Aaron enters the room, Spencer’s eyes dart up to meet his. In his current position, a few of Spencer’s messy brown curls cascade over the side of his face, but Aaron can still see the twinkling eyes behind them. Spencer looks up at Aaron expectantly, holding his gaze as the older man walks over to the bed.

The bed groans softly as Aaron sits on the edge, still looking down at Spencer. The tension in the room is palpable, and Aaron finally gives in to his desire to touch. He lifts a hand to reach out, settling his hand on Spencer’s hip. He skims his hand down over the side of Spencer’s thigh, feeling the slight muscle tense up under his light touch. Spencer bites his lip, longing to speak, but Aaron had set the rule beforehand; unless Aaron said otherwise, Spencer was not to speak unless spoken to.

“Color?” Aaron asks.

“Green,” Spencer responds, nervously licking his lips.

“Good. I was starting to worry that I might’ve left you in here too long,” Aaron says, almost more to himself than to Spencer. “How does the rope feel?”

“It’s fine,” Spencer murmurs, fidgeting slightly, as if to prove to Aaron that his movement isn’t too restricted. 

“Not too tight anywhere? No pinching?”

“It’s fine,” Spencer says, his voice verging on a whine. Aaron can tell that Spencer wants to ask Aaron to get on with it, to just touch him already, but Spencer knows better. The rules are the rules, and Aaron’s not above walking away to leave Spencer aching on the bed for another half hour. Aaron notes Spencer’s restraint, pleased with the younger man’s obedience. 

An impatient noise works its way out of the back of Spencer’s throat when Aaron skims his hand over the curve of Spencer’s rump. Aaron responds with a light slap to Spencer’s backside.

“Patience, Spencer,” he orders. Spencer rocks back against Aaron’s hand, biting his lip to keep himself from making further noise. 

“Still,” Aaron chides, dealing another slap to Spencer’s rear when he fails to stop moving, glaring up at Aaron defiantly. 

Deciding that two can play at that game, Aaron turns his body to kneel beside Spencer’s bound form. The two men stare at each other in the heavy silence of the room. Without breaking eye contact, Aaron draws his hand back to land a harder slap to Spencer’s backside, feeling victorious when he sees Spencer squeeze his eyes shut and draw his lower lip between his teeth.

“That was one. You’re going to count the rest for me until we get to ten. Are we clear?”

Spencer slowly opens his eyes to look up at Aaron, panting softly. He licks his lips before mumbling a soft “Yes, sir.”

Aaron takes a moment to take a breath, rein himself in, before he lands the second slap. Spencer’s entire body shudders with a grunt at the impact. “Two.”

Spencer obediently counts out the next five slaps, the strain becoming more apparent in his voice as Aaron continues. By the time Aaron deals out the eighth swat, Spencer can’t help the way his body squirms, whining desperately. With the hand that he isn’t using to spank Spencer, Aaron takes hold of Spencer’s wrists where they meet behind Spencer’s back. Spencer whines pitifully at Aaron’s strong grip, but he stops moving.

“Color?” Aaron asks, carefully studying the younger man’s face.

It takes a bit long for Aaron’s comfort for Spencer to respond. “Green,” he whispers, trying to keep his breath even.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, yes,” Spencer says, almost pleading with Aaron. Aaron is tempted to cut it off at eight, but he knows Spencer well enough to tell that he’s good to keep going, and that Spencer trusts him enough to tell him otherwise.

Aaron lands the last two slaps to Spencer’s backside, which Spencer counts obediently. Aaron releases his grip on Spencer’s wrists to smooth his hands over the flesh of Spencer’s rump, now flushed a lovely shade of red. Spencer moans weakly and rocks back against the gentle touch. 

Aaron indulges himself in smoothing his hand over Spencer’s skin for another moment before leaning in to pepper kisses over Spencer’s backside. He can feel Spencer tense up eagerly under his touch, the anticipation rolling off him in waves. Aaron pulls back for a moment, taking in the view. Spencer’s breath hitches softly when Aaron places a hand on each side of his rump to gently spread him open. Spencer is clean and smooth to the touch, and his hole is still slick with lube from earlier in the evening, when Aaron had first tied him up and coaxed him open with his fingers. 

Spencer tenses up with a low moan when Aaron leans down to lick a wide stripe over his hole. Aaron presses a kiss into the cleft of Spencer’s ass, grinning at the way Spencer’s hands have balled into fists behind his back. Aaron continues the onslaught, laving his tongue over Spencer’s hole and working his lips over the sensitive skin with loud, messy kisses. After a minute, Aaron pulls back, holding Spencer open as he spits on his hole. The sound of it is downright vulgar, and Spencer jerks forward with a moan. Aaron doesn’t hesitate to dive back in. Spencer keens, high and strained, when Aaron pushes the tip of his tongue into Spencer’s body. Aaron groans against Spencer’s skin, almost painfully hard in his dress pants. 

“Aaron, please,” Spencer whines, trying to rock back when Aaron pulls away, gripping Spencer’s hips to hold him still.

“Shh,” Aaron chides, holding steadfast to Spencer’s hips. “I know what you want. Don’t you trust that I know what you want, that I’ll take care of you?” His voice is sweet and teasing, and Spencer can’t help but squirm.

“I do,” Spencer responds, the sheets rustling softly as he does his best to nod in his position.

“Good,” Aaron says, pressing a kiss into Spencer’s hip. “Color?” Aaron worries about asking too many times or ruining the mood, but this is what Spencer needs in this situation. A firm voice and a soothing touch to keep him grounded. 

Once Spencer mumbles “Green,” Aaron rises from the bed to pick up the lube from where he’d left it on his bedside table earlier. He makes a point of keeping silent as he returns to his position behind Spencer so that the younger man can hear the sound of the lube snapping open. Aaron lets the lube dribble out onto Spencer’s hole without bothering to warm it on his fingertips first, grinning at the way Spencer tenses up and gasps when the cold substance hits his skin. Spencer doesn’t need too much lube; Aaron can tell that he’s still slick and open from earlier. He tests the slide of his index finger into Spencer’s body, which is met with little resistance. After allowing Spencer a moment to adjust to the feeling, Aaron adds a second finger. Spencer’s body goes tense for a split second before relaxing, almost melting into the bed with a soft noise of contentment.

Spencer lets out a full moan when Aaron adds a third finger, arching his back in response. Aaron soothes him by pressing his free hand against the small of Spencer’s back. Aaron’s content to stay like this for a while, especially when he crooks his fingers at just the right angle to make Spencer cry out and squirm under him. 

Spencer tries to rock back when Aaron pulls his fingers out, whining softly. Aaron gently pats Spencer’s rump to quiet him as he pulls back to undress. Once Aaron finishes shedding his clothes, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor, he climbs back onto the bed behind Spencer, noting with amusement the way Spencer tries to arch his back enticingly. Picking the lube back up from where he’d left it, Aaron squeezes out enough to slick himself up, sighing with relief to finally get some stimulation. Once he’s given himself a few firm strokes, Aaron positions himself against Spencer’s hole, waiting. It only takes a few seconds before Spencer lets out a soft, pleading noise, and Aaron decides to show him some mercy.

Spencer is hot and tight around him when Aaron pushes in, and Aaron digs his fingers into Spencer’s hips as he takes a steadying breath. He fills Spencer to the hilt with one fluid thrust, and Spencer’s voice fills the room with a loud, unrestrained moan. Aaron pauses for a moment to take a few slow breaths and savor the feeling of being inside Spencer. Spencer moans softly when Aaron leans down over Spencer’s torso, the older man’s broader frame blanketing Spencer’s slighter build. The motion pushes Aaron in even deeper, and Spencer’s mouth goes slack with a moan at the fullness of his body, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s impossible to kiss Spencer full on the mouth at this angle, so Aaron settles for pressing kisses along the younger man’s cheek and the sharp underside of his jaw.

“Color?” Aaron asks again, his voice husky with arousal. 

“Green,” Spencer says between heavy breaths. After a moment, Spencer opens his eyes to look at Aaron. “Keep going, please, I can take it.”

Aaron doesn’t need to be told twice.

Pushing himself back up to a kneeling position, Aaron curls his hands around Spencer’s hips and starts thrusting. Spencer is noisy from the get-go; he lets out a steady stream of moans and whines, which bleed together each time Aaron presses into his body. Aaron runs a hand over Spencer’s back, tracing the pad of his finger over the ridges of Spencer’s spine and over the rope binding Spencer’s arms. He’s pleased to note that in spite of the noise he’s currently making, Spencer hasn’t said a word, just as he’d been told. Spencer’s obedience is exhilarating, and Aaron thrusts harder into the younger man. It’s intoxicating to have Spencer completely at his mercy like this, arms bound and vulnerable, trusting Aaron to take care of him.

Strained, desperate noises continue to escape Spencer as Aaron drives into him, tugging Spencer’s hips back every so often to keep him from ending up flat on the bed. Spencer yelps when Aaron pulls a hand away from his hip to land a fresh slap on the still-sensitive skin of his rump, clenching reflexively around Aaron’s cock. Aaron hisses at the sudden tightness around his cock, leaning forward to cage Spencer against the bed. The movement jostles Spencer as he bites down on his lip to keep himself from speaking.

“You’re wrecked like this, and you still haven’t said a word,” Aaron muses, his lips against the shell of Spencer’s ear. “You’re so good for me, so good,” Aaron lets the praise fall freely from his lips, kissing any skin he can reach. Spencer keens under him, and Aaron can tell how close he’s getting.

After a particularly hard, shallow thrust, Aaron rights himself again on his knees before he resumes driving into Spencer. He’s holding Spencer’s hips so tightly he’s almost positive Spencer’s skin will be mottled with bruises once they’re done. The thought of it sends a thrill through Aaron’s body. He’s almost embarrassed by how much he likes to see Spencer marked up from their lovemaking; it feels too typical of his alpha male personality that everyone teases him for. But now, Aaron doesn’t feel an ounce of shame as fire pools in his gut as he feels his release building.

It’s only a few more thrusts until Aaron throws his head back, groaning his release. He doesn’t let up on driving into Spencer, riding out his orgasm and working his release into the younger man’s body. Spencer moans pitifully at Aaron’s slowing motions as he comes down from his high and pulls out of Spencer. Aaron sits back on his heels as he works to catch his breath, raising a hand to rub over Spencer’s reddened ass. He can already see some of his release seeping out of Spencer’s hole. It’s a deliciously vulgar sight, to see Spencer bound and used, his cock still painfully hard.

Once his breath has evened out enough, Aaron moves across the bed to reach into the drawer of his bedside table. Spencer watches the older man with curious eyes. A helpless noise works its way out of Spencer’s throat when Aaron withdraws his hand from the drawer, holding a silicone plug. Aaron moves back behind Spencer, retrieving the lube to coat the toy with some of the slippery substance.

Spencer’s body jerks when Aaron gently prods his hole with the toy.

“Color?”

Spencer’s first attempt at an answer comes out as a weak moan. He tries to rock back against the plug, but Aaron holds his hip with his free hand, refusing to continue until he hears a proper answer.

“Color, Spencer. I need you to use your words,” Aaron urges gently, studying Spencer’s face for any signs that he needs Aaron to back off. Spencer makes a frustrated noise, licking his lips and shutting his eyes, trying to focus on producing an answer.

“G-green. Green,” he finally murmurs, his voice soft.

Aaron doesn’t continue immediately after, still looking down at Spencer to make sure that Spencer’s in a good place to continue. He finally relents when Spencer squirms again, whining. He slowly inserts the toy, fascinated by the way Spencer’s body greedily draws it in. It’d almost be enough to get Aaron going again if he hadn’t just came. 

Aaron moves up on the bed so that he’s beside Spencer, rubbing his back in gentle circles. “Will you be okay if I go shower now? Can you stay like this a little longer?”

“I- um, I can, but, can I lie on my side? My neck is sore,” Spencer replies, looking up at Aaron with wide hazel eyes.

“Of course,” Aaron assures him, gently guiding Spencer to lay down on the bed, tugging at the binds to make sure there’s still enough slack for Spencer to stay safely bound.

“I won’t take too long, be patient,” Aaron says, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s temple before he rises from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. Spencer shuts his eyes, trying not to focus on the way his cock is still painfully hard, or the way every shift of his body moves the plug inside him.

Spencer is already exhausted from Aaron fucking him, and the minutes pass in a hazy blur. He doesn’t even register Aaron’s return to the bedroom until the bed creaks as the older man climbs up beside him. He’s dressed comfortably in a pair of old sweatpants, his hair still slightly damp. Spencer stares up at Aaron silently, expectantly. Aaron raises a hand to gingerly cup the underside of Spencer’s jaw before he leans in to kiss Spencer. Spencer sighs into the kiss, trying to ignore the urgent ache of his arousal. Aaron continues kissing Spencer, open-mouthed and slow, as he moves to gather the younger man in his arms, pulling him into Aaron’s lap. 

Spencer makes a soft noise when Aaron breaks the kiss and pulls away, followed by a drawn-out moan when Aaron reaches down to grasp Spencer’s cock. Spencer lets his head fall onto Aaron’s shoulder as the older man pumps him firmly in his hand. Even with the time Aaron spent in the bathroom, Spencer is still fully aroused thanks to the plug still inside him. It doesn’t take long for Spencer to feel his body tensing up, and he can’t help the way a long, high-pitched whine works its way out of his throat. Aaron holds Spencer’s body close to his with his free arm, leaning in to press his lips against the pale column of Spencer’s throat.

“Do you want to come, Spencer?” Aaron’s voice is teasing, and Spencer can feel Aaron smiling against his skin when Spencer writhes in his lap.

“What was that? I need you to tell me what you want, Spencer,” Aaron says, and Spencer forces himself to crane his neck to look Aaron in the eye. Spencer hopes he looks desperate enough for Aaron to have mercy on him, but the domineering glint in his eye dashes Spencer’s hopes.

“I- I want to- I need- uhn,” Spencer chokes out, his mind almost completely muddled in the haze of his arousal. Normally, his mind produces a relentless barrage of calculations and analysis, but he can barely form a coherent thought now. It’s disarming to be vulnerable like this, but it’s one of the things he loves about Aaron, that he makes Spencer feel safe enough to let go.

“I’m waiting,” Aaron said, his voice almost sing-song. While Spencer loves to be teased like this, it ignites a competitiveness in him, and he grits his teeth and forces himself to find the words.

“Please, Aaron, I need to come, I want to come. Please, Aaron, I’m begging, plea-” Aaron cuts off his plea with a kiss, and he doesn’t let up on pumping Spencer in his hand. Spencer moans into the kiss, his body starting to quake as his release builds. 

Spencer breaks the kiss when his orgasm overtakes him, throwing his head back with a loud moan. Between the way his back arches and his thighs quiver and his toes curl, it’s as if Spencer’s entire body makes a fist. Aaron works him through it, letting out soft, breathy laughs against Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer’s release spills out onto his lower abdomen and Aaron’s hand, and Spencer savors the sudden warmth on his skin. 

As Spencer comes down from his high, Aaron gently lets up with the motions, releasing Spencer’s cock when the younger man goes slack against him, breathing heavily. Aaron doesn’t hesitate to press kisses into Spencer’s cheek as his breath evens out.

“There you go, Sweetheart,” Aaron murmurs against his skin, and all Spencer can do is mumble weakly in response.

Aaron slowly lowers Spencer back down to the bed, and Spencer is content to let the older man manhandle him in his post-coital bliss. Aaron gently rolls Spencer onto his side and begins to undo the bindings. Once every knot is undone, Aaron discards the rope over the side of the bed before he turns to rub Spencer’s skin, warm hands skimming over his back and sides. Spencer tenses slightly with a breathy laugh when Aaron leans down to drag his mouth over Spencer’s back, covering him with wet kisses. Gradually, Aaron works his way over the expanse of Spencer’s back, up to the nape of his neck, and onto his shoulder, leaving kisses in his wake. Once Aaron presses his lips against the curve of Spencer’s shoulder, Spencer can comfortably turn his head to kiss Aaron properly. 

The two share a few slow, gentle kisses before Aaron pulls away, and Spencer can feel warmth blooming in his belly from the way Aaron looks down at him with a soft gaze.

“Do you want to shower?” Aaron asks as he pulls away to fetch a tissue from his bedside table to clean Spencer’s release off his hand.

“No, I’m fine for now, just wanna lay here,” Spencer says, rolling onto his back and finally giving his limbs a much-needed stretch. He groans softly at the strain of his tired limbs, settling comfortably back against the bed. Aaron smiles down at him, reaching over with a fresh tissue to clean Spencer’s release from his skin.

“Okay,” Aaron says, leaning down to kiss Spencer’s forehead, crumpling the tissue in his hand and tossing it onto the bedside table. Before Aaron can sit back up, Spencer winds his arms around the older man’s torso, gently pulling him down to rest his head on Spencer’s chest. Aaron is more than happy to comply with Spencer’s silent request, drawing his legs up to lay on his side as Spencer cards his fingers through Aaron’s short hair. The two men look at one another, sated and content in the silence of the room. 

Aaron raises his arm to gently lay his hand on Spencer’s chest, and Spencer is quick to place his own hand over Aaron’s, winding their fingers together. Aaron lets his eyes flutter shut, humming contentedly under Spencer’s gentle touch.

Spencer rests his head back against the bed, staring lazily up at the ceiling. His body aches slightly, and sleep pulls at the edges of his consciousness, but Spencer wants to stay awake as long as he can. 

No point in wasting moments like this on sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: bansheewriting
> 
> Gratuitous smut but make it fluffy at the end? Yes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
